TRUTH OR DARE the Cullen way
by Isabella-swan-3000
Summary: truth or dare with the cullen's oh no i wonder what devious dare Alice is planing well read and find out
1. The Game

**_Disclaimer- we do not own Twilight or this plot_**

**_this was written by Isabella-Swan-3000 and Edited by Jess1177 we wrought this and hope you like it_**

**XOXO Bella and Bells ;P**

* * *

As I walked towards Edwards Volvo is saw him leaning ageist it with a slight  
smile on his face.

"Hello love how was class." My own personal angle asked in a velvety  
smooth voice

"Fine I caused no series damage to any of my class mates." I said with a  
sigh. As I looked up at him his smile spread a little. He caught my  
gaze in his, he just stared deep into my eyes for a second then looked away.

"Love, how would you like to come over today as it is Friday and all and  
play a game with the family" Edward said and I was instantly on my toes

"What game" I asked warily

He sighed

"Truth or dare" was his reply this caused me to sigh  
"do I have a choice or will Alice drag me there"

"Ill drag you" came a voice from behind and then the small vampire pixie  
appeared next to me.

"Fine but I won't like it" I sighed and climbed into the Volvo

_____________________________ 5 minuets later______________________________

As we pulled up to the big mansion it finally hit me. Why would Esme let them  
do this?  
"Edward, where's Esme and Carlisle? I don't think they would let  
you do some thing like this"

"There on a hunting trip" Edward said sighing

"Oh be quiet and lets go inside" Alice chirped

As Edward and I walked into the house, hand in hand, I looked around a saw  
everyone in a circle, in the living room, with the chairs pushed up against the  
wall. As Edward and I took the seats, Emmett began...

"So Bella truth or dare"  
I looked at him and knew both would be bad  
"Truth" I sighed

"So Bella do you think I am attractive" he asked. All I could so was  
stare at Emmett, mouth open.

"I guess" I stammered blushing

"OK you're up Bella" Alice sang

"Alice truth or dare"

"Dare" she answered automatically as I thought I came up with the thing  
she would hate most

"Alice I dare you to burn all your clothing" once I was finished everyone  
stared at me in shock. "What" I asked faking innocence

"Bella that's an awesome idea" Emmett boomed and I looked around and  
saw almost everyone with an awe struck expression but as I turned I caught  
Alice's deadly glare

"Fine I'll do it but you will pay for this Bella mark my words" she said  
before stalking off up the stairs

"come on love lets go watch the show outside" Edward said before taking  
my hand and walking with me out side just then Alice came out of the house  
with a pile of clothes in her arm and dumped them on the floor before running  
vampire speed to get the rest.

Once they were all in a pile she pulled out a lighter and gasoline and lit  
the clothes while crying tearlessly.

"its ok Alice just think of it this way now you can bye a whole new  
wardrobe and not worry about clashes in it any more" Jasper said sweetly

Causing Alice to give him a beaming smile then she turned to Edward and me

"Edward truth or dare"

"Dare" He said causally as he eyed his sister

"I dare you to pretend to break up with Bella in front of the school and go  
out with Jessica Stanly for a month while Bella has to date Mike Newton for a

month……."


	2. the Reason

"WHAT" I yelled at Alice while glaring and planning to rip her are off

_Oh calm down Edward the only reason I am doing this is for your benefit_ she  
thought  
_You see dear brother Renee is coming for a visit soon and when she see's how deep your relationship is, she will decide to take Bella away. None of us want that! when her thoughts ended I realized she was showing me a vision of meand Bella at the air port and her being pulled away by her mother.  
_  
With a dejected sigh I conceded?  
"Fine Alice" my voice turned hollow "but Bella and I are leaving to spend time together before we will do this stupid dare tomorrow" with out waiting for an answer I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to my Volvo.

As I opened the door for her I saw how upset she was. After climbing in and speeding off I looked at her  
"Love, I know you must think this is all Alice's fault, but its for the best you, see Alice has been hiding a vision that entails you leaving for Jacksonville with your mother" by the time I had finished Bella was staring at me.

"Sorry Edward but I truly can't imagine being with someone because I love you so much it hurts" she said her voice soft but I heard her perfectly

"Love I know how you feel, but lets just enjoy tonight with each other because tomorrow, I cant drive you so you have a way to get home" I said sighing deeply "this is going to be tough for us both" I whispered to her as I stopped the car and ran around the car and opened her door.

She sighed "I know we should probably put on a show for Charlie shouldn't we?"

"Yes, but Love, will you let me hold you before we do this?" I said slightly nervous

"forever and always" she said as I pulled her to my chest and she snuggled in for a moment before pulling away  
"lets do his" she said her voice determined

I nodded once before getting ready "Bella seriously I need to go your being clingy" I turned my voice so it sounded annoyed

And that's when Charlies mental voice came to mind and I knew he was listening in, as best as his human ears could

"Clingy! Is that why you were drooling over other girls?" her voice shook slightly and I mentally laughed she was a horrible liar but then I heard Charlies mind that boy is going to die if he hurts her I don't care if he is Carlisle's son if he hurts my Bella the way he did last time I swear ill shoot him!

Once he finished his sentence he had a brief image of himself pulling out his gun, then he tuned back into mine and Bella's argument

"Fine you know what I'll see you tomorrow bye Bella" I said slamming my car door not bothering to listen to Charlie any more and wincing internally at my door before walking over to the driver's door and quickly speeding home

While there I noted Alice was on the computer in her room buying a new wardrobe. Jasper was sitting beside her and reading up on the civil war to see if the Arthur got his facts right. While Rosalie and Emmett were in their room. I shuddered at the thought's coming from there and decided to distract myself

"Alice" I said normally knowing she would hear me

"Yes Edward" she said not once taking her eyes off the screen

"Tell me about your vision" I said carefully controlling the pain in my voice

Alright, she thought, well there isn't much to tell all I know is that you need to stay at bay from Bella for a while but you can see her every night this dare just makes it easier for you. Later with Renee, when she had finished with her answer, I thanked her and left to go lay beside my Bella.

When I arrived at her house she was asleep so I sat in her old rocking chair and watched her sleep

0000000000000000000000000000 The next morning 000000000000000000000000000

As I watched her wake I felt a ting of pain as this was the only time till tonight that we could even act normal

"Love how did you sleep" I asked as I watched her stretch  
"fine" was the only answer I got

I was at her side in an instant "Bella I love you more than my own life and every thing that we say about us breaking up will be fake if there was another way I would do it but I can't stand by and let you go to Jacksonville a place were I can never be" I whispered in her ear as I healed her close

"I love you" she said as her voice cracked and she smiled slightly "and please don't kill Mike this wont be his fault" she said trying to lighten the mood and I had to laugh at her suggestion because I knew Mike would love this chance to date my Bella

"I'll try" I said teasingly before sighing "I'll see you at school love" I said before letting her go and jumping from her window and racing  
home to change clothes and collect my siblings and begin this hell

* * *

**OK i am soooooo sorry that i didnt update sooner but i wont be able to update any of my story's due to my betar going on holiday i am so soory D: **

**love Bella-30**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's this story will have all the teen Cullen's in Forks high just a heads up also Bella and Edward have all the same classes and I don't know all there subjects so i will make some up**

**also this chapter is for my Beta Jess1177**

* * *

"I really do hate you" I muttered as my everyone got into the Volvo.

"How can you say that Edward we all know its for the best and anyway we get to screw with Jessica, I say it's a pretty good thing" Alice said with a smile. I snorted

"Ah so you wouldn't be mad if Jasper had to date her while you were forced to date Mike Newton" I said and watched Horror go over both there features in the revue mirror

"Fine so I would be upset but she made me burn my clothes" she said with a huff

I smiled "and you would think you could have dared her to go with you shopping to replace all of the clothes she made you burn and you could have shopped for more clothes than before" I smirked at the Horror on her face

"I didn't think of that" She muttered _but anyway what about the Renee thing_

"Easy I could have stayed away while she was here" I said looking back at her

_Ok so I might have do things over bored_ she thought I raised an eyebrow as to say when don't you.

Alice poked put her tong causing me to laugh at her antics. The rest of the ride to school was quiet as I pulled up I saw Jessica and shuddered in discussed _I cant believe I have to do this_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of the car.

"Edward I think you should set the scene by flirting with Jessica" Jasper said a smirk playing on his lips "funny just remember that after this dare I will make you pay" I muttered so no one but the vampires could hear as I slouched away I could hear Emmett's silent laughter as I went.

I walked up to Jessica and swallowed my discussed I quickly placed a flirtatious mask on and a fake smile "Hey Jessica" I said as I tried to keep all the discussed out of my voice

_Oh my God is he talking to me oh what do I say ahh…_ "oh high Eddie" she said trying to make her voice huskier I had to repress a shuddered of discussed and forced a smile again "you look lovely to day" I complemented and picked up a piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear

_Oh yes just move closer and kiss me, huh wait a minuet where's Bella she is normally clinging to him oh well it looks like he lost interest in that plan Jane and decided to date some one more acceptable like me_ she thought smugly I repressed a growl that was rising in my thought her thoughts of Bella were starting to get to me.

And as if sent from the heaven's Bella's rust bucket pulled up "see you later Jessica" I said and tried to make my self sound pleased at the idea as I walked over to Bella

"Hello Love" I said as I inhaled her potent sent but as I looked her over I saw her frowning

"what's wrong" I asked concerned

"Nothing much just trying not to imagine hurting Jessica for the way she is drooling at the sight of you" she replied her voice slightly strained

"Don't worry love ill have a hard time not hurting Newton myself but Alice said we have to start arguing and setting a scene, so why don't I begin" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ok" she whispered

"I love you remember that" I said sincerely.

"I love you too Edward lets start" She said taking a deep breath

"Just play with how this goes ok" I whispered and watched her nod

"You saw him again didn't you" I hissed adopting an angry expression

"Of cores I did you don't own me I can see who ever I want and right now I don't think I want to see you so get out of my face" Bella nearly shouted tears brimming in her eyes and her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Fine" I hissed and stomped away I quickly scanned the thoughts of the surrounding children to make shore it was believable

_I can't believe there fighting there perfect together…_Angela

_Oh I hope they brake up soon so I can ask him out now that he is ready to date…_Jessica

_Why would they start fighting there made for each other like me and Ange…_Ben

_Finally she might bake up with him and see she's meant to be with me…_Mike

_Now I finally have a chance…_Eric

_Awesome this is my chance …_Tyler

_About time he should dump her soon and come to me… _Lauren

It seems I might have been wrong in saying she should never take up acting as a job they all seemed to believe it but Angela and Ben but only because they know Bella so well

As I sat in my first class I tried to ignore the idle gossip that seemed to have spared since this morning even though I could tell that almost everyone could tell me and Bella might brake up soon, then Bella walked in taking her place next to me we ignored each other for all of the class and it was pure and horrible torture to sit so close and to not be able to reach out and take her hand ok whisper I her ear it was driving me insane.

Once the bell rang I slowly packed my things and slouched out to attend my next classes but all were the same and since I sat next to Bella in all my classes the torture never lessened.

When lunch rolled around I had become very irritable so I didn't bother with my props and just sat down next to Alice "I hate you" I muttered

"oh It could be worse Edward dont you think" Emmett said laughing

"Emmett Jessica will be hanging around the house for a month" I said and raised a eyebrow

effective shutting him up at the fierce glare on Roses face

just then Bella entered the cafeteria


	4. Renee arrives

previously

just then bella entered the cafateria

* * *

**- E POV-**

she was walking along side Mike _'I cant belive Cullen would brake up with her over something as stupid as her seeing an old time frieand'_

after hearing his thoughts i clenched my hands into fists Mike really was asking to be beaten to a pulp

a nasle voice broke me out of my thoughts "Hi Eddie I was like wondering if I could sit with you cuse I like know you and Bella just broke up and I want to be here for you"

I internaly cringed but turned around with a smile plastered on my face "Sure Jess, I would love that"

_'Wow i cant belive I'm sitting next to Edward Cullen I have no idea why Bella would want to give up this hunk'_

trying not to cringe and keep a smile on my face after hearing where her thoughts trailed of was a stroke of luck and a testament to my self control

'_Edward'_ Alices voice shone out like a becon over Jessica's rambling

I turned my eyes to the cealing slowly then back to the table top to show I was listening

'_Alright heres the plan I'm going to come up and yell at you for braking up with Bella and your going to shout at me telling me she was seeing that La Push dog ok'_

again I flickered my eyes to the cealing then back to the table top to show my understandning I may not like the plan but I would have to follow it to keep my Bella from being shiped of to Pheniox

"Edward Cullen how could you" Alice shouted as she ran up to my and Jessica's table "what on earth made you brake up with Bella you self centered jerk" she contingued fake crying

controlling my face in a mask of rage I got up "How could I she was cheeting on me with some guy from La Push" I screamed back

I saw Bella stand up her face flushed red "I was not you were just jelous I was spending more time with a childhood friend than with you"she yelled her voice carrying though out the whole cafeteria

I turned to her my face still hard but my eyes pleading for forgiveness

"well its about time I didnt really like her any way" I heard Rose fake mutter

"how dare you" I saw Mike stand and shout "if this is anyones fault its Cullens"

"How can you say its my Eddies fault Mike when its clear Bella was cheeting on him" Jessica screamed from beside me

I turned as gave her a fake look of appreciation

then the thoughts hit me

'_what on earth is going on_' Angela

'_wow this is serious, I hope that it can be soaughted out they both deserve happeness'_ Ben

'w_hat that little skank Jessica she knew I was going to go after him and she went and back stabbed me_' Lauren

'_Oh man now Mike is going to get Bella_' Tyler

'_Oh well there goes my chance with her again_' Eric

"Hey stop just stop" Alice fake sobbed running out of the cafeteria, I quickly followed playing the supportive brother

"do you think it worked" I said when we where far enough away that we couldnt be over heared

she nodded "yeah but I can tell Charlie is not going to be happy about this"

I sighed I had only just go his approvel to date his daughter now it was gone "yeah well I would be either in his position adn I can tell hes just looking out for his daughter"

She nodded in agreement.

-Seen brake-

We had waited out the rest of school in the car park and where the first ones to leave

on the drive home Alice thought it would be a god idea if we told Carlisle and Esme what was going on so she sent them a quick txt to what there reply was 'were on are way home now'

when we got home I quickly mad my way up to my room so I could play my music in peace till it was time for school the next day

-Seen brake-

**B POV**

after the incedent in the cafateria Mike was more active in his attempts to get me to say yes to going out with him I was quick to reply that I had just ended a relation ship but when I was ready I would take him up on his offer this had two effects one it made Mike almost unbearable and two it made Jessica even meaner than she had been before

I was thankful when the final bell sounded because it ment I could have a little time to my self before Renee arived from Phoenix and before I ahd to tell both my parents that Edward and I had broken up not that Charlie wasnt likely to already know considering how the people of liked to gossip.

Renee arived two hour later and I was glad for the distraction because it had been really depressing knowing that Edward wasn't able to come and keep me company

"Oh my baby how are you" She squealed

"I'm good mom how are you and hows Phil" I asked leading her to the kitchen

"oh hes good but wheres Edward I thought I would see him as soon as I arrived, as you two are always spending time together ?" she questioned sittling in Edwards usual seat

I sighed so what Alice had predicted was coming true I was hoping that it was a hoax

"Oh about Edward well you see me and him broke up mum" I said casualy turning around to try and make something for dinner

I heared her gasp "oh really" but there was no mistaking the surprise and happeness in her tone

I hummed in agreement "Yes not long ago now"

"and you didnt tell me baby I know you must be upset"

"I was goign to tell but you see I think weare just not conpatible, he was getting jealous over the stupidest things I really am just glad it ended" I continued playing to the plan Alice had set out for me I hoped with my back turned to my mother she wouldnt be able to tell I was lying

just then I heared Charlie's cruser pull up and almost sighed in relief, but I quickly mixed together the pasta and sorce for spaghetti and pored my self a bowl

"Oh that must be Charlie" I heard my mum mutter as she got up to get the door, finishing my dinner quickly i washed my bowl out and headed up to be after calling a quick good night to my parents before starting my nightly routine and laying down for bed.

* * *

**Well there you have it another chapter done I would like to thank all those who reviewed they really helped me get off my butt and get back to this fic So thank you :)**

**If you want to comment on this Fic Press the Button**

**Love Bella-30**


	5. The First Night Away

**B POV**

when I entered my room I saw Edward wasn't there I felt dejected, though I knew he wasn't to blame but it still hurt that for the moment he couldn't be here with me.

after getting showered and changed I called a quick good night down stairs before heading back to my room, but after an hour of trying to sleep I sighed then remembered Edward's Cd and let it play, though it wasn't the same as having him here I finally was able to drift off into a restless sleep.

**E POV**

_Edward stop passing your going to run a whole in the floor _ Alice thoughts was all but drowned out, my thoughts of Bella going over board I couldn't help but worry about her, but that wasn't my only problem it felt like my entire being was being called to her, I was so preoccupied I didn't notice when Carlisle and Esme arrived until I was called down

"Edward please come down here" Carlisle called

I sighed before heading down stairs at a human pace trying to waste as much time as possible

upon seeing those who I considered my parents I quickly pulled them both into hugs I really felt like I needed their support at the moment

Carlisle turned to me _care to explain what exactly the situation is son_

I Heaved a hey sigh "Well it would seem that Renee thinks that me and Bella are becoming obsessed with one another and don't have a normal human relationship, and Alice had seen that if she saw me and Bella together she would have dragged Bella away and I would never have seen her again, so she cane up with the idea to make us seem more like a normal couple by having us fight and date separate people then break up with them when she's here, just to show here were like any normal couple" I finished with a sigh

"Oh Edward" Esme said before rushing over to embrace me I just sighed again I missed my Bella and the thought of either of us dating anyone else repulsed me.

Carlisle sighed thoughtfully "That is a good plan but what about Charlie how did he take the plan" he questioned

I winced "We didn't exactly tell him it was an act"

Carlisle sighed in frustration "Edward he deserves to know he is Bella's father"

I nodded "I know but I though it best that for the moment he not know"

"That may be so but he deserves to know so today while were at school Carlisle and Esme can visit Charlie at the station and explain the situation, and ill talk to Bella and let her know" Alice said seriously while holding Jasper's arm

I nodded "and tell her I miss her" I all but whispered trying to cover how desperate I sounded she nodded and I pulled myself from Esme's hold before heading up stairs to get ready for another day away from my Bella and being hounded by Jessica Stanley.

-Scene Break-

**B POV**

When I woke the next morning I noticed a lack of any cold and sighed that meant Edward had not come the previous night with a depressed sigh I quickly got up and got dressed for school before heading down stairs and gabbing a granola bar, as I passed the couch I saw Renee still asleep and quickly made my way out the door towards my truck and with a sigh I made my way towards school for a second day with out Edward.

* * *

**Wow its been so long I almost didn't know how to start this chapter any way I know it's not as good as my earlier ones but tell me what you think oh and sorry about the grammar my Beta is MIA on fan fiction**

**Love Bella - 30**


	6. School

**Carlisle POV**

When the children left I looked to Esme who looked upset, and quickly rapped my arms around her holding her close.

"Don't worry darling it will all work out in the end" I soothed

She held on to me tighter "I know Carlisle, but I just don't understand! Edward deserves so much happiness and with everything that's happened, it just doesn't seem likely."

"I know darling, I know" I whispered to her continuing to hold her close for a few seconds longer before letting go

"We should head out now, and hopefully catch Charlie early" I said before taking Esme's hand and heading out.

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

We had just arrived at school and I could honestly say that I had never been more relieved to be here. The feelings that Edward was producing were enough to make school with hormonal teenagers seem appealing in comparison.

A combination of sadness, anger, jealousy, frustration and fear was enough to drive any vampire mad! Even if they aren't mine.

"Come on Jazzy we need to find Bella" Alice said taking my hand, I allowed her to pull me along anything to get me away from Edward's raging emotions.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had just arrived at school and was already upset I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday. Now I was going to have to see Jessica hang all over him, as well as having to pretend to like Mike's advances. I sighed hoping out of my truck and making my way up to the school today was going to be a long day.

"Hi Bella," a bell like voice said from behind me, I turned to see Alice pulling Jasper up to me.

"Hi Alice," I said relived "How is he?" I questioned quietly walking along side her.

Alice shook her head "Not good he misses you and was practically upset he couldn't visit you last night, but it would have been too risky on the first night with your mother there"

I nodded. Just because I understood it, didn't mean I had to like it though.

"Does that mean he will visit me tonight" I asked a hint of desperation in my voice I wasn't about to mention how much his not visiting me had saddened me it reminded me of when he had left.

She nodded "He'll be there don't worry, now it's time for the show," she said looking to my

I nodded and turned to my left to see Mike walking up to us. "Ok let's do this" I muttered determined to not be taken away from Edward no matter what.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Something was up with Bella. She didn't seem down about the fact her and the Cullen boy broke up, not like the last time. In fact it seemed to coincidental that just as Renee was coming up, she and that boy decide they don't want to date. No something was defiantly up! But what was it and why?

"Chief Swan" a voice called, I turned to see Carlisle and Esme Cullen

"Good morning Charlie" Esme said smiling slightly, I nodded at her

"Is there something I can help you with Carlisle?" I asked politely

"As a matter of fact we have come here to talk to you about our children's break up, I was wondering if you have noticed anything odd about the circumstances and their reactions?" He asked

I nodded quickly playing everything over I my head and it suddenly clicked "It's a set up" I said surprised looking at them questioningly "But why?"

Carlisle nodded "It is a set up as you put it. As for the reason? Well it would seem that Renee doesn't like the fact that Bella is in such a serious relationship at the moment and is worried it will end up like you and her. So she had decided to come see if it was as she thought. If it was she planned to take Bella back to Jacksonville with her."

I stared at them.

"And how do you know all this?" I questioned, but the explanation did make sense Renee had been against Bella and Edward dating for a while now. It would make sense that if she were scared that Bella would have a turn like she was when he was away, Renee wouldn't hesitate to take her back to Jacksonville.

"Alice found out by accident. We don't know how. She told us, Bella and Edward. Alice thought that if Renee thought they had a normal teenage relationship that she wouldn't be so hastily to take Bella away, not if it ended up like the last time they were away from each other" Esme said, I nodded that made sense and If it was Alice who found out, at least it was from a reliable source.

"But wait a minute they were fighting before" I said thinking back to the argument I had heard before Renee arrived

"Yes because if Renee didn't have any proof that they had been fighting she wouldn't believe it and the information coming from you would be more reliable than others." Carlisle explained I nodded it made sense but it didn't mean I had to like being played like that

"So if that's the case why are you telling me all this?" I asked

"Because Charlie we don't want you to worry about Bella like last time and it wouldn't be fair to do things without your approval and help." Esme said kindly

I nodded "ok so what do you want me to do?"

* * *

**Edwards POV**

This was torture! That was my only thought as Jessica clung to my arm, talking at me about something unimportant. Her thoughts were going over fantasies of me either taking her in my Volvo or me proclaiming my undying love for her sexy body and mind. On second thought torture didn't even cover it! Not only did I have to pretend to like her nasal voice, but I also had to try and ignore Bella who was being forced to act like she enjoyed Newton's attention.

I was just glad that after Lunch was Biology. It would mean I would get to sit by my Bella and not have to see Mike all over her. I didn't know how much more I could take the vampire in me demanded I kill the petty human for dare laying a hand on my mate, but I knew it was necessary or I would lose my mate and to me that was not an option, not again.

"Eddie babe let's sit over there away from your clingy ex." Jessica's nasal voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look where she was pointing the table had Ben and Angela and Tyler and Erick seated at it. I nodded and took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say

"Anything for you babe" I internally cringed but was careful not to let the emoting show on my face

Yes about time! Jessica thought He's finely seen that I'm better than Bella, that slut! I was careful not to let the snarl building in me chest be heard, but how dare this pitiful excuse for a human think such things about my Bella

I allowed her to pull me to her table and took a seat nodding to the other occupants as I did

* * *

**Bella POV**

All throughout the day Mike wouldn't leave me alone. Even when he got in trouble because of it! It was starting to annoy me how whenever I was walking to class he would be right there holding my hand in a death grip.

But what got to me even more was the sight of Jessica on Edward's arm. I didn't know why, but whenever I saw that I had an uncontrollable urge to hit her and I'm usually not a violent person.

The only ray of sunshine was Alice. She would try and talk to me, but was always cut off by Mike. I could see it was getting to her and was just luck that Mike had detention during lunch or Alice might have snapped.

At lunch we sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria from Edward and Jessica talking about the plan.

"So how are we going to do this? I mean you know keep up the charade." I asked

Alice sighed, "Well, as we speak, I know Carlisle and Esme are informing Charlie." I nodded. "But we think it best that if for the month you two are meant to be apart, you go on a few dates with them and try to make them think twice about dating you. You know, like give them really embarrassing pet names, like snugglewugglekins! Oh and Princess Pumpkin!" as she said this she glanced to Edward. I could almost imagine the growl escaping his lips. Oh those lips! What I would have done for just one tiny little kiss!"…And stuff like that.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this! I know it hasn't been very long, but I'm not sure how long I can keep this up!"

"I know Bella. I'm going to sound mean, but I'm glad I'm not in your shoes about now. To get rid of him you might even get the wolves to intimidate Mike! Also introduce him to your father while your mother is there it will help trust me." Alice continued pulling me out of my dream.

I nodded I could do that "So that's me. What's Edward going to be doing to get rid of Jessica?"

Alice laughed "He's decided to introduce her to the family for one, then he's going to pretend to be completely over bearing and make the family drive her away."

I smiled it sounded well like a good idea

The bell rang I quickly got up it was time for biology with Edward "See you after school Alice" I said hurrying off to class.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter I Have been trying to make it longer so I hope its alright**

**Thanks Bella -30 and her wonderful Beta Jess1177**


End file.
